The World´s Largest Liar
by Kunoichi Nazena
Summary: What if Joanne K. Rowling hadn´t told us the truth? What if we are all wrong? It could be the end of the world as we know it...


Hello! English isn´t my first language, so please no comments about my choice of words, it´s mostly from a dictionary. If somebody is willingly to beta- read, just write me. Much fun with my oneshot! If you liked it (or not): Please review!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (well, that would be nice ;) ).

The World´s Largest Liar

The authoress sat in the armchair, her eyes gazed at the television. At the very moment the newsreader announced that her latest novel had established a new selling record. The woman neither smiled, nor showed another reaction. She didn´t even blink. Her facial features stayed emotionless.

But the young men staying behind her sneered. Half, because of the latest news in the TV show, and half, because of the helplessness of the Muggel in front of him. After the event, he wondered that it had really been that easy, and that no one before him got this idea. After all, every little child could have done so. The newsspeaker babbled about a unequalled success and a modern Cinderella- story, being mixed up with demonic elements in the form of the evil "You-know-who". He even accentuated the term and winked meaningful. The young men could only shake his head. He almost felt pity. Almost. But someone that stupid didn´t deserve it better. Of course, all they thought to know they know directly from him- or better, from his nice little muggel marionette.

So how should they know, that poor brave Tom Riddle sacrificed his live to crush the family of the greatest dark sorcerer the world has seen since Salazar Slytherin? And that he was nearly successful, for only the kid survived, but that the last course of the kid´s father has damned Tom Riddle to a accursed live, splitted his soul and condemned him to an existence in perpetual torture? Not that the young man would care. In some way, it was good that Tom Riddle had freed him of them. So he could develop his own plans, and no one could get in his way. Not the old fool Dumbledore, who really had trusted him and had thought, that he wouldn´t had inherited his father´s lust of power. Well, Dumbledore had seen soon enough, and just a short time later there was nobody left who would have dared to challenge him. The world, as they said, was his oyster- at least the sorcerer´s world, so far. And the rest…

The newsspeaker philosophized about Voldemort´s relationship to the muggle- borns and compared him with a certain German dictator. Again, the young men smirked. The muggle- borns were the first to support him, when he pronounced that the sorcerers should lord over the non- magical humans. After all, they have been always "different", have been called "freaks" and have been outcasts, only because their magical power would sometimes in their childhood appear without their will- and without their knowledge. For nearly all of them, it was a great relief when they heard for the first time about Hogwarts, and that they weren´t freaks, but that the muggles were fools and ignorants. So many of them demanded payback…

The young man swung his wand. Immediately, the authoress slumped. He had held her under the Imperio curse for years now, dictated her sentence for sentence her books, until the whole world became his ardent worshipper and lay to his feed. The woman wouldn´t remember. He doubted, that she would ever be able to utter just a single word. The curse had totally messed up her brain for sure. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention one more time to the television. On the screen was a parade shown, mostly consisting of kids and teenagers, but he could see adults, too. Nearly all of them weared black clothes, many of them had robes, broomsticks, plastic wands or even stuffed owls in all colors. They were celebrating their hero and his great adventures. He swung his wand one more time. The screen went black. _Celebrate_, he thought, _celebrate one more night. It will be the last time ever._

Tomorrow, they would be even more excited, when he- the sorcery minister personally- would appear in the television news of all states in the world and would announce that it all was indeed true. He could imagine it perfectly. The muggels would be so enthusiastic, that they wouldn´t even think about scrutinise the books. And when they would finally notice that they have been fooled, it would be too late and their fate would be sealed. And then, _he_ would be not even ruler about the sorcerers world, but about the muggels world, too. He would be the undisputed emperor of the world.

Sneering at the short- witted muggels, Harry Potter disappareted.


End file.
